


【莫扎特】【主教扎】Unfair【吸血鬼AU】【pwp】【END】

by bruciehoney



Category: Mozart！
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 总而言之，就是饿肚子被操一顿的故事





	【莫扎特】【主教扎】Unfair【吸血鬼AU】【pwp】【END】

“去您的克洛雷多！您是要饿死老子我吗！”

自从莫扎特不小心吸多了喝醉的路人小姐姐的血，并且误打误撞的闯进对于吸血鬼来说不该闯进的圣地，还非常巧地打翻了不该打翻的圣水，虽然以莫扎特的年龄和血统纯度来说，这点点圣水对他并没有什么实质的伤害，但是总免不了感受到那种烫伤的疼痛，几乎是下意识的行为，一声呻吟，引来了躲在暗处的主教大人。不可避免的，主教借着主的名义，轻轻松松的扣下了躺在地上不断呻吟的莫扎特，接着被关到了地下室的小床上，然后莫扎特表示心里很塞，因为自从被关进来后，他已经饿了快三天了。

“嗯？我可没说过，我不让你吸血这条规矩不是吗？是你自己不要吸而已。”

“难道您听说过，哪个吸血鬼会没事干跑去吸神职人员的血吗？是他妈的嫌自己活太久了吗？”

“那可不一定，你又没试过，你怎么知道我的血不能喝？”

“您的血，我就他妈不喝！我还要活更久！”

“那就没办法，你只能饿肚子了，谁叫我的教堂只有我一个人呢？”

“您这不要脸满口胡话的骗子！”

原本坐在床头的克洛雷多看着被绑在床上如同猫般呲牙咧嘴的莫扎特，做出一副你还是乖乖听我话比较好的表情，随意地合上手中的书，伸手捋了捋对方因为挣扎而弄乱的金发，看着莫扎特的目光随着自己裸露的皮肤游走，蠢蠢欲动想要张口咬却又碍着面子死咬着下嘴唇，甚至连尖牙都不曾藏匿的暴露而出，然后手臂收回，耳边顿时又是一篇吵闹的叫骂声，克洛雷多拿起一旁的书，头也不回的走到门口，丢下一句话。

“看起来你还力气挺大的，一时半会儿也饿不死，那就再饿几天吧。”

“卧槽！”

就在克洛雷多刚离开地下室准备做每日祷告之前，一封加急的信件被仆人递上，快速浏览了一边内容后，还来不及交代如何处理地下室的小宠物，就急急忙忙地披上外套坐上马车离开了教堂。克洛雷多这一走又走了三天，算上之前的三天，莫扎特不知不觉饿了六天，等克洛雷多忙完事焦急的回到教堂，当他回到地下室时，听到的不再是无休无止的咒骂声，就知道大事不妙，毕竟在这个地方，吸血鬼一定会变得虚弱不说，更别提饿着肚子的吸血鬼。

二话不说，用随身小刀划开自己的手腕，就往莫扎特唇边送。鲜血沿着莫扎特紧闭的双唇滑落，过多的红色血液顺着嘴角的弧度滴落于枕头上，逐渐晕开。陷入半昏迷状态的莫扎特，在闻到鲜血的瞬间，被香味诱惑的他首先动了一下喉结吞下口腔内突然涌出的唾液，随后伸出舌尖快速舔舐掉，猛地睁开被香甜气息刺激到泛红的双眸。

在生存本能的影响之下，突然挣脱开之前根本无法挣脱的绳子，快速的吻上正留着鲜血的手腕，然而伤口太浅，莫扎特才轻喝几口便已经停止流血。被饥渴的意识所剥夺，莫扎特完全不顾自己有可能被克洛雷多的血灼伤的前提下，下意识的拥抱住面前的人，散发出吸血鬼特有的催眠术，全然不知他这样的行为对神职人员来说根本无效，侧头张口暴露出尖锐泛着寒光的犬牙逐渐逼近克洛雷多赤裸的脖子，就在犬牙即将破开肌肤之前，克洛雷多反手将莫扎特压制在床上，耳边顿时传来对方怒吼。

“操你妈，给我喝！干嘛不给我喝！”

“急什么，给你喝有条件的。”

“我他妈这个时候你还跟我谈条件？！”

“那当然，我给你血，你也得给我点东西作为报酬不是吗？不然显得不公平。”

“是你他妈先饿的我，我现在快要饿死了，还跟我谈条件，你他妈还算什么神职人员吗！”

“不答应，就算了。反正对于我来说，没有损失。”

“不！”

克洛雷多得到意料之中的答案，笑着整了整自己被莫扎特弄乱的衣服，起身打算离开，下一秒手腕被对方捉住，看着对方眼神里流露出的小心思，下意识的笑出声。莫扎特下意识的扭头避开，耳边克洛雷多的笑声再一次的放大，就在他气得想要回过头揍他时，熟悉的手掌隔着皮手套握住莫扎特的下巴，强硬的扳动使得目光不得已对视着面前的克洛雷多。

一个吻悄然落在莫扎特的嘴唇上，带着鲜血的味道，引导着莫扎特主动伸舌舔舐，下一秒微凉的舌尖被克洛雷多含入口中细细玩弄。然而强烈的饥饿感让莫扎特没了往日玩弄的心情，不安的推搡着对方结实的胸膛，而克洛雷多预料到了这样的反抗，轻松地分开紧贴在一切的唇舌，然后伸手解开被紧扣住的领口，用手指扯动了几下，再次歪头暴露出更多的空间。

莫扎特看到此番场景，二话不说，直接飞扑过去将克洛雷多压倒在床上，急不可耐的张口咬了上去。鲜血带着生命的热度，快速划入莫扎特的喉咙，肉身深处的饥渴被缓缓地化解，克洛雷多的双手则趁着对方沉浸在吸食的血液的喜悦无暇顾及他的时候，悄悄的，快速的，如同对待珍品一般，将对方的衣物剥了个干净。

等莫扎特饱腹之后，才发现自己早已被克洛雷多除去了身上的衣物，而对方却依旧衣着整洁，除了那个凌乱的，沾上残留血迹的领口，消失很久的羞耻心突然回到莫扎特的身上，然后下一秒伸手就要去拿放置在一旁的被子，却被克洛雷多一把抓住手腕，用力一扯，尚未完全恢复的莫扎特，抵不过对方蛮力的举动，重心不稳的直接跌入克洛雷多的怀中。

克洛雷多在莫扎特倒进怀中的瞬间，右手死死揽住对方纤细的腰身，完全不用反抗的用自己的双唇封住对方还沾着血迹的双唇，用舌尖描绘着唇形，一点点舔掉那些带着锈味血痕，却不曾料到这样的举动，勾得莫扎特主动奉献出自己的舌尖，为得就是夺取那点仅剩的血液，即使已经混着克洛雷多的唾液，但是对于莫扎特而已也是稀有之物，特别是经过这次的挨饿，莫扎特发现他好像迷恋上了那股与众不同的血的气息，专属于克洛雷多的甘甜。

唇舌绞缠而发出滑腻缠满般的水声，就如同诱惑夏娃的蛇所吞吐的蛇信般，不断刺激着莫扎特，让他不安的在克洛雷多的怀中收紧自己的手臂，努力的想要收回被对方含住吮吸的舌尖，却无计可施，几乎只要表露出一丝退缩的痕迹，就会引来对方调笑般的眼神，接着莫扎特就会意气用事的继续放任克洛雷多的行为。随着拥吻的时间不断延伸，莫扎特再一次感受到了濒临死亡的窒息感，无意识的推搡着克洛雷多手感极佳的胸膛，下意识的睁大双眼不敢置信手下的触感，万万没想到看着毫无作为的神职人员居然有着这样的身材。

克洛雷多很快得察觉到莫扎特抵抗的动作有了停顿，松开双唇后顺着对方的目光望去，忽然满足般地勾起嘴角，同时伸手将压制在身上的莫扎特推倒在床，翻身压制的坐在莫扎特腿上，当着对方的面，先是缓缓脱下黑色的外套，然后是白色的衬衫，随着衬衫的扣子一个个从扣洞里脱出，对于人类来说完美的身材逐渐显现而出，因此看呆了的莫扎特无意识地伸手轻抚着克洛雷多的腹肌纹路。

依旧穿着皮手套的克洛雷多，用右手轻轻牵起正摸索着自己的手，温柔地放到嘴边啄吻了一下手背，下一秒反应过来的莫扎特猛地将手收回，听着对方随之发出的笑声，用鼻音轻哼了一声，却也不见挣扎，只是盯着克洛雷多的双眸，看着对方虔诚的俯身亲吻着自己的胸膛和腹部，皮质的手套划过自己的腰身，微凉的质感让习惯于黑暗与阴冷的莫扎特，还是不由自主的轻颤了一下，愣是忍住不发出一丝呻吟。

克洛雷多知道莫扎特的倔脾气，也不着急让对方轻易臣服，不管怎么样有点反抗性的小猫才有意思不是么。右手顺着腰身逐渐抚摸而上撸过脖子，指尖划过正轻微滑动的喉结，再轻抚过弧度美好的下颚，指尖停留在莫扎特的下嘴唇之上，隔着皮手套轻轻拂过，内心渴望着肌肤接触，但是为了达到目的，克洛雷多微笑着，指尖微微施力按压着莫扎特的双唇。

莫扎特感受到对方在嘴唇上的施力，怒气冲冲的瞪了克洛雷多一眼，下意识的就想要甩头避开这个恼人的行为，然而早已被看穿的莫扎特，还没反抗就被克洛雷多扣住了下巴，嘴唇上原本滑动的食指在同一时间换成了大拇指，甚至毫不费力的探入了莫扎特的口中，唾液轻易地沾湿了皮手套一角。

紧闭的双唇一旦被入侵，那么剩下的一切就都好办了。克洛雷多的大拇指抵在下层牙齿之上，轻轻松松地掰开莫扎特的嘴，然后食指和中指随意地探入被迫敞开的口腔内部。莫扎特的舌头被皮革的苦味刺激着，随着手指的更深的摸索，反射神经发出呕吐反应信息，反而无意识的成为挑逗的行动，柔软的舌头抵触着入侵物，痉挛的喉咙口轻颤着，大量的唾液打湿了克洛雷多的手套。

玩够了克洛雷多将手指从莫扎特的口腔内抽出，被沾湿了的黑色手套在烛光照射之下放着诡异的光泽。莫扎特看着对方尚未脱去的手套，顿时有一种不祥的预感，下意识的想要逃跑，完全忘了自己还处在尚未完全恢复的休养中，以至于刚刚推了克洛雷多两下的双手，被对方轻易地扣住了手腕压制在脑袋之上，无可奈何的对着对方做出威胁的嘶吼，甚至暴露出自己的尖锐的犬牙，而这点行为在克洛雷多眼里看来就如同小猫般可爱。

看着莫扎特还要反抗的摸样，克洛雷多决定运用一下那先被对方挣脱开的绳子，俯身压在莫扎特身上，趁着对方还在想着怎么逃脱的时刻，再一次给予莫扎特一个唇舌绞缠。莫扎特在克洛雷多再次吻上来的时候，一个愣神，结果就把唯一一次逃跑的机会给错过了，等他看到对方撤回压在手腕上的左手自己却并未能如愿收回双手，抬头望了一眼，再瞧了一眼微笑的克洛雷多，莫扎特顿时一阵激灵，用脚不断的蹭着床单。

克洛雷多看着莫扎特的行为，挑着眉轻笑着用右手包裹住对方在深吻间半勃起的阴茎，手指在阴茎根本轻捏着，空气中顿时传来了莫扎特的咒骂声混合着迷人的鼻音，皮手套的质感给敏感的阴茎带去了不一样的快感，皮革之间缝合形成的粗糙在阴茎皮肤上来回滑动，引得莫扎特降低了咒骂的频率，更多的则是那些可爱的吸气声，顺着快感而产生的前列腺快速的浸湿了才干燥了没多久的皮革手套。

伴随着莫扎特挣扎的力度逐渐降低，浑身奶白色的肌肤泛着微微的红色，克洛雷多大致猜到对方即将高潮，反而故意手掌滑落至阴茎底部，微微用力挤压，听着莫扎特变了调的呻吟混着低声的诅咒，克洛雷多轻舔了一下自己的下唇，左手轻抚着莫扎特的大腿内侧，非常遗憾的是隔着手套无法在对方的肌肤上留下痕迹，就着莫扎特的诅咒轻松的将对方的右腿搁置在自己肩上，因此暴露出被藏于双臀之间的后穴口。

阻止了高潮脚步的右手，从阴茎上撤离，皮制手套挂搔着饱满的会阴处，过多的前列腺液在地心引力的牵引之下，顺着阴茎的弧度滑落沾湿了莫扎特的毛发然后划过会阴处，然后缓缓地滋润着干涩的后穴口，而克洛雷多的手指跟着前列腺一起到达。右手的食指先是尝试性的刺戳着，感受着穴口强烈的排斥性收缩，便换成挑逗性的来回抚摸。为了安抚着过于紧绷的神经，克洛雷多再次低头吻上莫扎特，遭到反抗性的啃咬，尖锐的犬齿轻易地划破了柔软的唇内则，鲜血顿时一涌而出，莫扎特下意识的吮吸，依旧有不少的血液流出，营造出绚丽的气氛。

莫扎特在吞噬血液时无意识的放松，让克洛雷多得到了扩张的机会，被黑色皮革包裹的食指温柔地闯入一片温暖之地，或许是刚刚吸食过血液的关系，即使隔着手套也能感受到的温度，不像莫扎特外壳那样带着让人着迷的凉意。克洛雷多并不阻止莫扎特贪婪的舔舐和吸食自己流出的血液，一心一意的扩张着对方尚还紧绷的后穴，将更多的前列腺液擦在内壁之上，甚至为此再次贡献出自己才愈合没多久的脖子。

等莫扎特再一次餍足恢复意识的时候，才察觉到克洛雷多不知何时闯入体内的阴茎，带着灼热的体温，仿佛下一秒就能将莫扎特灼伤。过热的感觉，让莫扎特无所适从地想要反抗，然而克洛雷多完全不会让他得逞，皮革混合着檀腥味的手指灵活的闯入莫扎特轻喘的双唇内，手指玩弄着对方灵巧的舌尖，让对方无意识的吞掉那些属于他的暧昧痕迹。

克洛雷多肆意地摆动着腰身，尝试性的探索，细微的角度变幻，直到莫扎特突然发出一个拔高了音调的鼻音，他就知道找到了，伴随着几次猛烈的撞击，之前被他掐的半软的阴茎慢慢再次勃起，随着克洛雷多抽插的力度，吐露着前列腺液的龟头不断的蹭着他的腹肌，在其之上留下一连串不规则的湿痕。

随着时间的推移，累积在莫扎特体内的快感不断叠加，几乎承受不住这样折磨，眼泪不由自主的囤积在眼眶内，然而他的脾气不允许他在克洛雷多面前示软，一而再再而三的折磨着自己的下嘴唇。发现到莫扎特无意识的自虐行为，克洛雷多伸手轻掐着之前找到的敏感处，随着莫扎特的挣扎，过多的泪眼从眼角滑落沾湿了他的头发和枕头，更多的则是那些再也无法隐藏的呻吟和低声呐喊。

肠壁的挤压收缩蠕动，给克洛雷多带去了大量的快感，欲望很快爬上顶端，看着莫扎特脸庞上挂着的泪痕，不止肉体上的享受，更多的则是精神上的满足。抽插的速度与力度不断的叠加，每一次狠狠地撞击在莫扎特藏于肠壁后的前列腺上，饱满的龟头不断剖开原本紧闭的肠壁，而那些没被打开的肠壁则静静地贴合在龟头之上，就如同吮吸般缓缓蠕动着。

即将到来的高潮，正不停地提醒着克洛雷应该多做些什么，随后，目光猛地注意到床头柜上那原本被用来湿润绳子去更好的束缚住莫扎特的圣水，克洛雷多下意识的拿来，尚还戴着手套的右手手指再一次的被沾满圣水，然后充满标志意味的用圣水在莫扎特的右腿大腿内侧写上自己的全名，向全世界宣布沃尔夫冈 莫扎特是属于他希罗尼姆斯 克洛雷多的。

被圣水刺激的痛苦加上过多累积的快感，迫使莫扎特在那一瞬间完全步入高潮，强烈的射精感让那些囤积已久的精液一股脑的全部射在克洛雷多的腹部之上，甚至不少的精液顺着对方的腹肌纹路滑动，形成另一幅色情的画面。伴随着莫扎特的高潮收缩，克洛雷多紧随着将精液射入对方体内。

随着高潮的余温逐渐消散，克洛雷多用牙齿将右手手套一口气扯下，失去了手套的阻碍，右手轻轻抚摸着莫扎特手感极佳的皮肤，从脸慢慢摸向方便喘息而抬起的下巴，再逐渐摸向纤细的脖颈，指尖轻轻滑过微微颤动的喉结，然后缓缓地拂过缓缓起伏的胸膛，指尖来回抚摸的画着锁骨的形状，接着手路过奶白色的腹部，直接滑落到被用圣水刻上名字的大腿内侧，狠狠拍了一掌之后，跟随着莫扎特下意识的轻颤，俯身将唇凑到对方耳边。

“记住，莫扎特。你是我的。”

—END—


End file.
